User talk:Maplefern
No Thanks No thanks, I don't feel like getting on the IRC. Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 00:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) hey i made my own wiki! http://willowclan.wikia.com/wiki/Willowclan_Wiki check it outz! :) B-Day-Kitty! 11:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Leafpool123. just wanted to say..........HIXD P.S. Lilykit of skyclan wants to be a medicine cat.......... Join Can I join SkyClan? Brightkit- Silver tabby and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes Raven Randomness! 22:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Maple! Just wondering how you get pink in sigs. When I write "pink" it comes out purple... Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 19:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Can i join Skyclan as Icepaw - Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes Frostyness 15:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Is at alright? Pebblestream <--- Is this alright? (Read History). §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 20:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Heh... Heh... New Sig... Hi! I got a new Sig! Here it is, do you like it? Butterfly }{ Song! 20:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WB Hi Maple! Welcome back from eight days of inactiveness! XD IRC? Main channel [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 21:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Hello Maple. Me, Hawk, Blue, Night, Fire and Echo chatted on the IRC. Blue said that you were inactive for five days, and we had a vote whether she should remove your admin rights or not. So, it was a tie. (Hawk didn't vote) We went to #wikia and asked. But they've been to stubburn to answer. Then, we went to #freenode. They acsussed me of sockpuppeting. We got no answer. Hawk went on, and she voted for a new admin. Echopaw is the new admin. I'm very sorry to say this, but your not an admin anymore. I'm very sorry. I voted for you to still be an admin, and so did Night and Nightshine. I'm so sorry. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 00:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maple, I'm sorry. The main reason I did the Character Clean-Out is because I noticed you had an excess number of characters, most of which you didn't roleplay, excluding a select few. I noticed you hadn't been very active, even before you went on vacation. I thought that Echopaw, being on daily and always helping me out, would make a good admin, so I was faced with the descision of replacing an inactive admin with an active one, which, as you can imagine, sounded like a good idea at the time. The fact that Fire and Echo agreed with me only reassured me. I tried to see Night and Ice's point of view, but with them typing so fast and flipping out over it, it was hard to. However, I'm still going to make sure you'll be active. I'm going to give you five days which can start when you choose to avoid trips or when you won't be on. On those five days, you must atleast make two edits to any page (talk page, user page, character page, projects...). If you can do this, I'll make you an admin again. If you can't you won't be. I have decided that Echopaw will be an admin either way. She deserves it. Thanks, Midnightpelt ♥ 00:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC)! Dawnbrook What I made of Dawnbrook, my first GIMP image. EPIC FAIL! XD --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 23:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle Tommorow, Saturday, there shall be a battle held on the IRC #starclan at 2 EST if everyone is on, or 12 EST. Hope to see you there. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you get a chance, go to Reed Field as Autumnfrost. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 12:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I've given up being the Healer of the Tribe because I can only play one leader at a time, so you'll have to wait until we decide who will lead the Tribe. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 15:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Maple, I was strolling around Wikia and saw this was one of the top five wikias, and I happen to see you here, what is this wikia about? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny IRC hey Maple you wanna go on the IRC? Pebble2Pineow 23:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) http://pastebin.com/jwYp4qdv EchoKit 00:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) IRc and DarkClan IRC? Main Channel, also, Starpaw and Mummypaw need mentors in DarkClan. I thought Starpaw's mentor could be Sharkteeth, but Mummypaw needs a mentor... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]ThunderClan! 12:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I acually meant to hold their warrior ceremony ealier this week, but I've been very busy :P We can get on the IRC now and do it if you like :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! Main channel? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Add yourself! Mistcloud 12:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! MAin channel. Mistcloud 12:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey, Maple. I forgot what the channel everybody's on. Which one is it? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ? My signature isn't working[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]21:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Me, Fire, and Blue are at #wikia-riverclan'scamp [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 22:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Huh, tell me what's happening first. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Which channel? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-warriorcats? #wikia-warriorcats-pca? #wikia-catsoftheclans? OMGOMGOMG. I think it's because you spammed #wikipedia...Maple, this is horrible! Wait, I'm going to talk to someone. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, try to join IRC, without any channel, and make an IRC account. Look here - http://freenode.net/faq.shtml#nicksetup --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) No, --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Try to connect.--[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Huh....do you have any other computers/phones with internet at your house? Try connecting to the IRC with that. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Join? I'm new to all this, and I was told I was to ask the Clan Leader if I could join a Clan. :3 So could Shistar join ShadowClan? -Puppy dog eyes- xD [[User:Shigura|'Vaan''' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 11:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Mmm... could I have a Warrior called Wildstorm? (I need to make an article for my character, right? ^^) [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 22:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) lilykit mentor Lilykit in Skyclan wants to become a medicine cat. Her apprentice cerrimony is son and I want to know what it's lke to rp a medicine cat. Can I?pweaz? P.S. if i already wrote this message, OOPS!Leaf , 10:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) SKyClan Can I join? I'll be a warrior called Bluestream, blue-grey she-cat with very dark blue eyes. And maybe...can I go to the next gathering? Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) THANKYOU!!!!!!! THANKYOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOOOO FUN!!!!!!!!! Especially with you as the mentor! You know what it's like to be a medicine cat, so this will be really fun! I have to talk to Mousetalon about this. P.S. THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Leaf , 18:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) hi my charater is Leafyxbeer how do i join the rp Sunningrocks Could you meet me at Sunningrocks as Peachblossom? ddevans96zHuzzah! 01:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Join? I'm new here and I was wondering if my cat, Leaftail could join Shadowclan. He has a sandy pelt, a slightly darker tail, and white feet. Thanks for consideration. [[User:Mtc199|'Mtc199']][[User talk:Mtc199|'Blue Thunder']] 22:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) dawnpaw I was looking on the Shadowclan page and I saw that you made Dawnpaw your apprentice. I said Lilykit in Skyclan wanted to be a medicine cat, not Dawnpaw. I was advising you for when Lilykit became an apprentice. Can you please put Dawnpaw back where she was? By the way, what did you do to the old medicine apprentice? unless there never was one....... RESPOND!Leaf , 23:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Peachblossom's Kits What do Daisykit, Softkit, and Streamkit look like? I'm trying to create their pages. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 13:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) tribe Hi. You have 4 kits in the tribe and I don't have any. Nest is going to get a mate but not for a while, and even then she's not going to get kits anytime soon. Can I RP one of the four of your kits? Please?(or I can make Nest have kits unexpectatly with no mate......? What do you think?)Leaf , 22:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) riverclan Can i RP one of Autunmfrosts kits?(spesicly Robinkit!, but anyone will do) I want to RP another Riverclan cat.Thanks!Leaf , 22:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New Warrior May I sign up these cats for ShadowClan? Amberpetal- a slender but large ginger she-cat with blue eyes, warrior Mousetalon!! 18:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I join Shadowclan? Hi! I'm Sagestorm. Can i join Shadowclan? Smokepaw: Dark Gray She-cat, Almost Black with Green eyes. Nevermind about last Comment.... I will Join! can i join Shadowclan as a kit? Frostyness 00:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan May I join as a medicine cat apprentice? Petalpaw? Same as Petallight? Thanks Maple. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RP SkyClan May I join SkyClan as an apprentice? Mosspaw? Warrior name Mossheart? Calico She-cat with olive green spots. Mossstar101 17:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Nah... But we can always roleplay in the clans. I'm doing Riverclan right now. Also, can I roleplay Fawnkit? I forgot to ask. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan Can i join DarkClan as Trainpaw? White she-cat with brown eyes and train track markings? (her warrior name is Traintracks) Mossstar101 13:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (btw do you like my new siggie?) [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy XD!]][[User talk:Mossstar101|' Kitty Love!]] 17:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan join im not sure if you're still the leader of ShadowClan but can i join as Bramblefur dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes thanks -bracken-= shadowclan clean-out? was there a shadowclan clean-out reacently?(someone) has been hogging the computer and i haven't been on in a long time. Flowerstorm, Dawnpaw, and Stonepaw aren't on the alligiences(probably spelled that wrong) and i was wondering what happened.thanks!Leaf , 10:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry Leaf, I deleted them cuz they weren't roleplayed in a while. Sorry! [[User:Icestorm123|♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★''']] 12:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sunkit Oh hi Maple! :D I was wondering about Sunkit. Could she be Tatterpaw's age? :3 Me and Fawny have a plan. Also, Sunkit's warrior name will be Sundawn. TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 21:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC)! join skyclan hey maple can i join skyclan as Coldshadow dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes thanks bracken- 00:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan join can i join as Darkpaw gray tom with black underbelly ear tips and tabby striped tail green eyes tysm bracken- Flowerkit-apprentice. Hi, there is a ShadowClan kit that Clara rps. She is on holiday for a week, so she has asked me to ask you if Flowerkit can be an apprentice. She says I can rp her for the ceremony, but I'm not comfortable doing that :/ Zoe27 19:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hi hi can i join skyclan? name:Sandfoot